Birthday Night
by FayRin D Fluorite
Summary: Malam pesta ulang tahun Eren yang berbalik menjadi malapetaka, mengubah kehidupan seorang Eren Jaeger selamanya. Vampire!Levi. Human!Eren. Riren vamp-fic. Didedikasikan untuk Event Eren's Birthday. No lemon just lime. RnR plis...


.  
.

Shingeki No Kyojin © Hajime Isayama-san.  
Fay nggak nerima profit apapun dari fic ini. profitnya cuma review, favo dan follow itupun kalo readernya mau ngasih :"D

Story is mine © FayRin D Fluorite jika ada kesamaan cerita itu bukan unsur kesengajaan apalagi plagiat. Fic horror pertama Fay, gomen klo abal plus aneh.

Cover not mine

.  
.

Fanfic untuk Event Eren's Birthday di grup RivaEre/RiRen & EruMin Indonesia ShipPer [Yaoi Grup SnK] di Facebook :: membuat fic sesuai dengan gambar/ terinspirasi dari gambar.

.  
.

Warning :: Shounen ai, Boy x Boy, Gaje, abal, horor gagal, penulisan acak-acakan, ide pasaran, diksi amburadul, OOC, typo dimana-mana dan saudara-saudaranya XD

.  
.

Pair : Levi x Eren

Rate : T+ atau mungkin masuk ke M?

.  
.

Don't like don't read

.  
.

Malam tanggal 30 Maret. Malam yang istimewa bagi seorang Eren Jaeger, malam ulang tahunnya ke-18. Usia dimana Eren memasuki usia legal. Eren merasa begitu senang, akhirnya dia sampai juga ke tahap ini. Tahap dimana seorang remaja sudah dianggap dewasa. Mulai sekarang dia sudah tidak akan dianggap bocah lagi, kini dia memasuki gerbang kedewasaan dimana dia bisa menentukan keinginan dan keputusannya sendiri. Karena alasan itu juga orang tuanya, Grisha dan Carla Jaeger mengizinkan Eren merayakan ulang tahunnya ke-18 diluar rumah tanpa kehadiran keluarga. Mereka langsung mengiyakan saat Eren meminta izin pada mereka, untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya ke pub bersama teman-temannya. Meski begitu orang tuanya tetap meperingatkannya untuk tidak menenggak alkohol dan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk lain. Bermain dengan para kupu-kupu malam misalnya? membayangkannya saja Eren sudah bergidik. Dia bukan cowok murahan, okey? Kalau dia ingin melakukan 'itu', dia akan melakukannya dengan orang yang dia cintai. Bukan dengan kupu-kupu nakal.

Pesta ulang tahun Eren sudah digelar tadi siang di rumahnya, dia mengundang teman-teman sekelasnya, sahabat-sahabat dekatnya, dan beberapa sanak saudara. Tapi itu hanya formalitas bagi Eren karena pesta yang sesungguhnya adalah malam ini.

Eren berangkat dari rumah mengendarai motor sport hijaunya, dia tidak pergi terlalu jauh tujuannya hanya pub kelas menengah didaerah pinggiran kota Shiganshina. Eren berangkat sendirian dari rumahnya di pusat kota, sementara teman-temannya sudah menunggu di pub. Pub di pinggiran kota itu memiliki rute yang cukup mudah, Eren hanya harus melewati jalan tol ke arah selatan pusat kota sekitar 6 kilometer, memutar melewati kanal air, lalu melewati deretan apartemen murahan dipinggiran kota maka sampailah dia. Hanya berkisar satu jam Eren telah sampai di pub yang menjadi tujuannya. Perjalanan menuju pub berjalan lancar karena jalanan cukup lengang, Eren sengaja berangkat setelah jam pulang kerja berakhir, sekitar pukul 8 malam dimana para pekerja kebanyakan sudah sampai dirumah.

Eren memarkirkan motor sport hijaunya di tempat yang disediakan didepan pub tersebut. Suasana disana sungguh ramai, ditandai dengan penuhnya kendaraan di parkiran itu. Eren sedikit menata rambutnya saat dia turun dari motor, menyisir helaian brunettenya dengan tangan dan sedikit merapikan poninya yang berantakan. Penampilan Eren sangat modis malam ini. Dia memakai kaos v-neck yang agak ketat dan pas badan berwarna hijau army dengan blazer dan celana jeans hitam. Sepatu boot selutut berwarna senada dengan kaos v-necknya, asesoris berupa kalung panjang berbandul kunci menambah cool penampilannya. Rambut coklatnya ditata dengan gel dan dibuat agak jabrik. Satu kata untuk Eren ; keren.

Eren melangkahkan kaki berbalut sepatu bootnya ke dalam pub. Remaja beriris sewarna batu zamrud ini memang benar-benar menyita perhatian. Pemilik tinggi 170 centimeter ini membuat berpasang-pasang mata para gadis langsung tertuju kearahnya, saat dia memasuki pub tersebut. Tetapi bukan hanya gadis-gadis saja, beberapa lelaki juga tengah memperhatikannya. Eren mengabaikan semua itu, dan langsung menuju sofa hitam di sudut pub tempat dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil saat Armin, sahabatnya yang berambut pirang itu melambai padanya. Tak berapa lama Eren mendudukan dirinya disana. Teman-teman Eren memandangnya penuh kekaguman, terutama Mikasa yang sejak awal melihat Eren memasuki pub, pipi gadis itu sudah dihiasi semburat merah.

"Kau keren sekali malam ini, Eren." Armin memandang penampilannya dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki saat Eren tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke bantalan sofa.

Eren hanya tersenyum lalu melipat kakinya, menumpu kaki kirinya diatas kaki kanannya. "Arigatou."

"Benar, kau sangat berbeda malam ini, COOL!" sahut Connie mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti model, Eren." Sasha si gadis kentang menimpali dengan mulut penuh keripik kentang.

Mikasa yang sejak tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearah Eren, menaikkan syal merahnya hingga menutupi bibir. "Kau terlihat sangat tampan, Eren," Mikasa memalingkan muka merahnya ke samping, malu. Memandang apapun itu selain wajah Eren.

"Cih, masih lebih tampan aku kemana-mana dibanding bocah tengik ini." Jean yang sejak tadi bersedekap memandang remeh Eren yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Kau hanya iri padaku, kuda." Eren menjawab santai, menghiraukan Jean yang menatapnya sengit.

"Cih, apa kau bilang? Aku iri? Untuk apa aku iri dengan bocah tengik sepertimu?!"

"Sudah, sudah! Bisa tidak sih kalian sehari saja tidak bertengkar? Hari ini ulang tahun Eren dan kita disini untuk merayakannya. Jadi hentikan pertengkaran tidak penting kalian!" Armin mendelik tajam ke arah Jean yang sudah mulai merenggut kerah blazer Eren. Berusaha menjauhkan Jean dari Eren.

Eren Merapikan kerah blazernya yang sedikit berantakan karena ulah Jean. Lalu melambaikan satu tangannya untuk memanggil waitress. "Malam ini kita kemari untuk bersenang-senang, bukan untuk bertengkar. Mari kita berpesta, pesan makanan dan minuman yang kalian suka, aku yang traktir."

"YEAAH!"

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"KAMPAI!"

Trang ...

Suara dentingan gelas beradu saat mereka berenam mengangkat gelas ke udara, beragam cairan warna-warni menyatu saat keenam gelas itu bersentuhan. Eren meminum orange jusnya, sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Melihat orang-orang menari di lantai dansa, Jean mengikuti pandangan Eren yang menyapu dance floor.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua berdansa? Eren, ayo kita adu dance!" ujar Jean merangkul bahu Eren.

Eren kembali menghempas tangan Jean yang bergelayut di bahunya. "Siapa takut," meletakkan gelasnya Eren menerima tantangan Jean, adu ketangkasan dance.

Mereka berenam melangkah menuju dance floor yang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Pria, wanita, tua maupun muda semua tumpah ruah, berlomba meliukkan tubuh seirama dengan musik yang diputar sang DJ.

Musik menghentak, tubuh-tubuh bergerak gemulai, bercucur peluh seiring dengan gerakan tarian mereka yang semakin cepat. Jean dan Eren beradu gerakan dance, sementara yang lain membentuk lingkaran yang mengelilingi mereka dengan tetap menggerakkan tubuh mereka seirama dengan musik. 20 menit saling beradu gaya, saling balas membalas gerakan. Eren dan Jean mengeluarkan gaya andalan masing-masing.

Mengetahui ada yang tengah adu dance beberapa orang di dance floor mulai berkumpul mengelilingi Eren dan Jean membentuk lingkaran. Sesekali bersorak saat Eren melakukan footwork(1) untuk membalas Jean, yang baru saja melakukan gerakan robotic(2). Bocah brunette yang sekarang genap berusia 18 tahun ini rupanya cukup mahir melakukan breakdance(3). Saat Eren melakukan gerakan windmild(4) suara sorak dan tepuk tangan makin keras. Membuat beberapa orang yang tengah menari berhenti hanya untuk menonton dan memberinya atensi. Jean mati kutu saat tidak bisa membalas gerakan Eren lagi, Jean akhirnya menyerah, dia hanya menari biasa dengan gerakan yang tidak teratur. Eren menyeringai mengangkat jempolnya dengan posisi terbalik. Bibirnya berkata 'looser' tanpa suara, Jean bisa mengeja gerakan bibir Eren dan itu membuat Jean panas. Adu break dance akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Eren, yang segera disambut dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Eren menyeringai ke arah Jean dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Aku menang, kuda."

"Cih, lain kali akulah yang akan menang, bocah tengik!"  
Jean mendecih sambil berlalu dari hadapan Eren. Kembali ke mejanya.

Eren hanya tertawa meremehkan, lalu mulai menggerakkan kembali tubuh tingginya seirama dengan musik remix yang tengah diputar DJ. Mengajak beberapa gadis di dance floor untuk menari, bermain sentuh-menyentuh dengan gadis yang menjadi pasangan dansanya, meliukkan tubuh dengan gerakan erotis. Eren menari dengan liar seakan lupa segalanya, malam ini dia ingin bersenang-senang, dan menjadi gila untuk sesaat sebelum esok dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasa. Eren begitu terhanyut hingga tanpa dia sadari sepasang mata merah tengah memperhatikannya dalam diam, dari sebuah tempat disudut pub yang remang.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o ~ Birthday Night ~ o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Malam merambat tanpa terasa, waktu menunjukkan tengah malam saat Eren masih berada di dalam pub. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Menolak saat ditawari pulang bersama oleh Armin dan Mikasa. Eren berdalih dengan alasan harus mengurus administrasi yang akan memakan waktu cukup lama, dan menyuruh mereka pulang duluan karena sudah terlalu malam. Sebenarnya dia ingin sendirian. Eren sengaja menyuruh teman-temannya pulang duluan, karena dia ingin mencoba sesuatu tanpa diketahui teman-temannya itu.

Ya, Eren ingin mencoba menenggak alkohol. Sesuatu yang diingatkan orang tuanya untuk dijauhi. Namun karena jiwa mudanya yang penuh rasa penasaran, Eren melanggar janjinya pada orang tuanya untuk tidak menyentuh minuman itu. Katakan dia bandel, licik, nakal, atau apapun, Eren tidak peduli. Eren hanya ingin menjawab rasa penasarannya saja. Toh, dia hanya ingin mencicipi rasa cairan memabukkan itu, tanpa berniat untuk benar-benar mabuk. Mungkin mencoba segelas atau dua gelas sudah cukup menjawab rasa penasarannya. Pikiran picik seorang bocah labil yang digerogoti rasa ingin tahu telah mengalahkan hati nuraninya.

Eren menyeret kaki berbalut sepatu bootnya kearah meja bartender, lalu mendudukan diri dikursi tinggi berbentuk bulat dengan sandaran punggung rendah didepan meja itu. Eren terdiam cukup lama saat bartender menanyakan pesanannya. Jujur saja Eren tidak mengerti dengan nama-nama minuman keras.

"Beri aku minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling rendah." Eren memesan tanpa mau ambil pusing memikirkan nama. Menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Memandangi bartender dengan rambut klimis yang berdiri dibelakang meja.

"Anda mau vodka atau cocktail?" Mengeluarkan gelas tabung, bartender yang memakai vest hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu itu kembali bertanya.

"Entah, aku tidak mengerti. Beri saja aku minuman yang segar tapi tidak akan membuatku terlalu mabuk." Eren memandang malas bartender ber-tag name Marco Both yang tengah mengangguk itu, dia sebenarnya sudah cukup mengantuk dan berencana akan segera pulang untuk tidur setelah mencicipi segelas minuman beralkohol. Hanya sekedar mencicipi tidak perlu banyak-banyak, bukan?

Eren memperhatikan bagaimana tangan cekatan bartender itu meracik minuman dalam wadah berbentuk tabung. Cairan berwarna biru, kuning dan bening diracik menjadi satu. Potongan es batu dimasukkan kedalam campuran cairan lalu dikocok-kocok dalam wadah tabung, sebelum dituang kedalam stem glass ; gelas berkaki tinggi dengan permukaan sempit. Irisan nanas segar dan sebuah sedotan bengkok tersemat dipinggir gelas sebelum tersaji dihadapan Eren. Campuran warna biru dan irisan segar nanas kuning mengingatkan Eren pada panorama pantai di musim panas.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Sebelum mengaduk cairan itu dengan sedotan.

Bartender itu tersenyum. "Namanya Blue Hawaii. Salah satu tropical cocktail campuran antara rum, jus nanas, blue curacao dengan sedikit vodka. Cocktail segar dengan kandungan alkohol rendah yang tidak akan membuat anda mabuk. Silakan dinikmati."

"Hm," ragu-ragu Eren menyesap cairan sewarna air laut itu. Walau bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya dia menyesap alkohol, yah mesti tidak sepenuhnya alkohol. Tapi minuman beralkohol yang dicampur buah-buahan. Eren sedikit mengernyit saat ada rasa getir memenuhi lidahnya, sebelum disusul rasa manis dan asam dari buah nanas.

"Hm, tidak terlalu buruk. Jadi seperti ini rasa alkohol itu, ya?" Eren menggumam kembali menyesap cairan biru itu, merasakan bagaimana rasa getirnya berganti rasa asam dan manis. Eren begitu khusuk dengan kegiatannya menikmati cairan itu, sampai dia tidak menyadari sejak tadi dia diperhatikan oleh pria disebelahnya.

"Menikmatinya, bocah?"

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Mikasa menyetir dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Berkali-kali dia bergerak gelisah dibelakang kemudi. Armin menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gelagat Mikasa yang tidak biasa itu.

"Ada apa, Mikasa?"

Wajah Mikasa yang terlihat cemas melirik Armin sejenak, sebelum memfokuskan matanya kembali kedepan. "Apa Eren akan baik-baik saja pulang sendirian? Ini sudah terlalu malam, hampir dini hari. Seharusnya kita tidak meninggalkannya." Sedikit penyesalan menyusup dalam hatinya, karena menuruti kata-kata Eren yang menyuruhnya dan Armin pulang duluan.

Armin tersenyum, mengerti akan kekhawatiran Mikasa. Dia salah satu orang yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaan Mikasa terhadap Eren. Mikasa yang sejak dulu diam-diam menaruh hati pada Eren. "Eren itu laki-laki dan dia sudah dewasa. Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya."

Mikasa menghela nafas berusaha menenangkan diri. Meski rasa cemas masih menyusup dalam hati kecilnya. "Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, semoga Eren akan baik-baik saja."

Armin mengangguk. "Eren pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, Mikasa. Kita harus percaya padanya." ujarnya mengabaikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba ikut khawatir.

"Yah .. semoga saja."

Lalu tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu, masing-masing terlarut dalam rasa cemas dan kekhawatiran.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o ~ Birthday Night ~ o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

"Sensei?!"

Eren tercengang melihat pria yang duduk disebelahnya didepan meja bartender ini. Pria berambut arang, beriris kelabu kebiruan dengan perawakan kecil bernama Levi Arckerman. Batinnya merutuk begitu melihat pria pendek yang notabene-nya guru biologinya ini tengah memergokinya minum alkohol. CELAKA! Bisa-bisa dia dilaporkan dan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kenapa bisa ada gurunya ditempat seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga dia bisa tidak menyadari kehadirannya. DAMN! Eren mengumpat dalam hati.

Pria pendek bersurai sehitam arang disebelah Eren hanya menatap datar. Bibir pucatnya menyesap Black Russian(5) dalam old fashioned glass (6) nya. Meneguk cairan coklat kehitaman itu dan memasang seringai, obsidiannya menatap Eren penuh ejekan.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, huh? Tidak menyangka gurumu ini akan memergokimu ditempat semacam ini, bocah nakal?"

Decakan kecil lolos dari mulut Eren, zamrudnya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan tajam. "Ini bukan di sekolah, sensei. Anda tidak berhak menghukum saya disini."

"Hn." Levi mengabaikan kata-kata Si bocah brunette, sepasang mutiara hitamnya justru memperhatikan cocktail Eren. "Baru pertama kali menyesap alkohol, huh? Blue Hawaii memang cocok untuk pemula sepertimu."

Eren mencelos, darimana gurunya ini tahu bahwa ini pertama kalinya dia mencicipi minuman memabukkan itu. Mungkin gurunya ini bisa membaca pikiran. "Kalau iya memang kenapa? Saya baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke 18, tidak ada salahnya mencicipi sedikit alkohol. Toh, usia saya sudah legal." Berani, Eren terlalu berani menentang sensei yang satu ini bahkan disekolah. Hal ini membuat Levi menyeringai senang.

Menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, Levi menggoyang-goyangkan gelas berisi Black Russiannya. "Meski usiamu legal harusnya kau tidak coba-coba minum, bocah. Aku yakin orang tuamu pasti tidak tahu kalakuanmu ini dan mereka melarangmu minum alkohol. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana kau mengelabuhi teman-temanmu agar kau bisa menikmati cairan itu sendirian. Kau tak mau ketahuan, huh? Mengusir mereka supaya mereka tidak mengadu pada siapapun? Ckck ... kau benar-benar anak nakal, bocah. Tapi sekarang aku memergokimu."

Eren menggeram, sebenarnya sejak kapan orang ini ada disini? Kenapa dia mengetahui tingkah polahnya didalam pub? Jangan-jangan gurunya ini memang mengawasinya sejak awal. "Kalau iya memang anda mau apa? melaporkanku ke sekolah agar saya dikeluarkan, begitu? Anda benar-benar tukang ikut campur, sensei."

Eren hanya mendapati tatapan datar Levi kepadanya sebagai jawaban. Dengan santai senseinya kembali mendekatkan gelas pada bibir pucatnya lalu menyesap Black Russiannya dengan khikmat.

"Tentu saja, aku ini seorang guru, bocah. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku mengingatkan muridku."

Eren nyaris terbahak mendengar kata-kata itu. Dalam hatinya dia mengejek kata-kata pria disebelahnya ini. Guru, huh? Guru macam apa yang melarang muridnya minum sementara dia sendiri juga minum-minum? Pria ini mengoceh tentang kewajiban sementara dia sendiri bisa berbuat seenaknya. Apakah orang ini sedang membuat lelucon? Eren mendecih dalam hati.

"Tapi jika kau memang tidak mau siapapun tahu kenakalanmu, aku bisa kabulkan. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa selalu ada harga untuk sebuah permintaan." Pria pendek ini menatap tepat pada iris emerald Eren penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mata kelabu Levi menatap Eren serius. "Kalau kau mau aku tutup mulut, kau harus memenuhi syaratku."

Damn! Damn! Eren memaki dalam hati, ini pasti salah satu tipu daya senseinya ini. Entah apa yang diinginkan pria tampan berusia 35 tahun disebelahnya, Eren tidak bisa menebak. Eren mulai merasa ragu, tapi Eren masih tahu diri. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko. Kalau sampai pria disampingnya ini melaporkannya ke dewan sekolah tentang kelakuannya, dia bisa dikeluarkan dan itu hanya akan membuat orang tuanya sedih. Eren tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya sedih, terutama ibunya.

"Baiklah, sebutkan syaratmu."

Levi menyeringai. "Mudah," sedikit menelengkan kepalanya ke arah gelas Blue Hawaii Eren yang baru berkurang setengah isinya. "Kau harus bisa menghabiskan 5 gelas minuman keras yang akan aku berikan. Jika kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya, kau tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Sepasang alis coklat Eren bertaut. Eren tak habis pikir, beberapa menit yang lalu orang ini mengancamnya karena mengkonsumsi alkohol tapi sekarang dia malah menantangnya minum alkohol lebih banyak lagi. Mungkin otak gurunya ini memang sudah bergeser. "Apa kau gila? Tadi kau berniat melaporkanku karena minum alkohol, tapi sekarang kau malah ingin mencekokiku dengan minuman itu?! Sepertinya kau mabuk, sensei." Eren telah membuang sopan santunnya dengan meninggalkan bahasa formal.

"Berani kau bilang aku gila, bocah kurang ajar? Mulutmu kotor juga rupanya. Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin mencicipi minuman ini, bukan? aku cukup berbaik hati untuk mentraktirmu minum dan tetap menjaga rahasiamu. Bukankah ini menguntungkan untukmu? Kau bisa minum-minum sepuasmu, lalu aku akan tutup mulut, dan ini jadi rahasia kita berdua. Atau kau lebih memilih opsi kedua, hn? menolak lalu dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagaimana? Hanya 5 gelas, bukankah kau suka tantangan? Atau kau memang takut, bocah pengecut?" Seringai meremehkan kembali terpasang di bibir pucat Levi.

Eren menghujamkan tatapan tajamnya pada Levi. Yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan meremehkan.'Apa dia bilang? Takut? Dia tidak pernah takut dengan apapun. Apalagi hanya tantangan sepele seperti ini. Dialah yang akan menang, Eren akan membungkam mulut gurunya ini. Lihat saja, akan dia buktikan pada guru sok ikut campur ini.' Maka dengan penuh percaya diri ...

"Deal. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai ada seorangpun yang tahu apalagi orang tuaku. Jika mereka sampai tahu aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

Levi semakin menyeringai, menatap Eren penuh arti. "Deal."

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Eren merasa mual saat gelas ketiga berisi margarita(6) baru saja melewati tenggorokannya. Rasa getir, asam, asin dan pahit masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya meski cairan itu sudah dia telan. Eren meringis, matanya memerah dan berair menahan rasa ingin muntah yang menggelegak dari dalam perutnya. Gurunya ini benar-benar gila, mencekokinya dengan minuman yang memiliki kadar alkohol diatas 40%. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Eren baru pertama kali menenggak alkohol. Dia teler berat, Eren bahkan sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang kepalanya.

" ... ugh ... hoeek ... " Eren merasa dunianya jungkir balik, pandangannya berkunang-kunang dan kepalanya seperti dihantam palu.

"Cih, hanya segitu kemampuanmu? Sudah kuduga kau hanya bocah yang besar omong." Decihan terdengar dari pria bersurai arang yang masih setia menyesap Black Russiannya, kali ini gelas yang keempat.

"Brengsek! Aku masih belum kalah. Cepat berikan padaku gelas keempatnya!" Eren berteriak diantara sisa-sisa kesadarannya. Dia harus menyelesaikan tantangan ini atau dia tetap dilaporkan lalu ibunya akan sedih. Membuat ibunya sedih adalah pantangan baginya. Katakan dia nekat, meski Eren tahu dia tidak akan sanggup. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk mundur, hanya tinggal 2 gelas lagi dan dia akan bebas. BEBAS!

"Khe ... khe ... khe ..." Eren terkekeh gila.

Levi menggelengkan kepala melihat gelagat Eren, sepertinya bocah nekat disebelahnya ini sudah mabuk berat. "Dasar bocah keras kepala," lalu mengacungkan telunjuknya kearah bartender yang tengah mengelap gelas. "Beri aku satu Jack Rose(8)."

Tak lama kemudian segelas cairan merah dengan hiasan cherry tersaji dihadapan Levi. "Cepat habiskan!" Levi mendorong gelas itu didepan wajah Eren yang masih menelungkup di meja.

Eren mengangkat stem glass berisi Jack Rose itu, lalu dengan beberapa tegukan langsung menghabiskan cairan merah itu tak bersisa.

"ENAK! Eumh ... manis ... khe .. khe .. khe.. ugh ..." Eren kembali terkekeh setelah menghabiskannya, dia menaruh gelasnya asal-asalan dengan tangan gemetar sampai terguling dan pecah di lantai. Setengah tubuhnya ambruk menyandar di meja. Dia kembali mual, perutnya terasa dipelintir, kali ini lebih hebat dan dentuman di kepalanya seakan membuatnya ingin mati. Lalu ...

BRUGH!

Eren kehilangan kesadarannya.

.  
.

~o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o~

.  
.

Atap kanopi berwarna merah marun adalah pemandangan pertama yang Eren lihat saat dia membuka mata. Denyutan kuat di kepalanya menyusul kemudian saat dia mencoba bangkit. Sambil memijit pelipisnya Eren mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Sudah jam berapa ini? Berapa lama dia tertidur? Eren seakan mengalami distorsi waktu karena efek mabuknya.

Iris zamrudnya melebar begitu menyadari jika ini bukan kamarnya. Matanya mengamati ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu terlalu besar untuk ukuran kamar tidur, sebuah jendela besar bertirai putih dan merah berlapis renda rumit disisi kirinya. Sofa hitam dengan bantal-bantal beludru merah tepat didepan jendela besar tersebut. Ada sebuah ruangan di pojok kamar, mungkin itu kamar mandi. Dan ranjangnya, terlalu mewah untuk ukuran ranjang biasa. Ranjang ukuran king size dengan seprai linen putih, empat tiang besi berukir timbul berwarna emas, serta kanopi dengan kelambu berwarna merah marun yang dihiasi renda-renda rumit senada dengan tirai di jendela. Ruangan yang begitu klasik, seperti kamar bangsawan eropa di era victoria, terlepas dari betapa rapi dan bersihnya kamar ini. Sebenarnya ini dimana?

Eren meremat perutnya saat rasa mual kembali mendera, dan lagi-lagi irisnya terbelalak saat melihat kearah perutnya. Dia mencekeram fabrik yang bukan bajunya. Baju siapa ini? Dia ingat terakhir kalinya dia masih memakai kaos v-neck dan blazer, bukan kemeja putih seperti yang tengah dia kenakan ini. Siapa orang yang telah mengganti pakaiannya?

Eren berusaha bangun meski denyutan masih menghantam kepalanya, kembali memijit pelipisnya dan menyandarkan diri di kepala ranjang berjeruji emas. Eren merasakan tenggorokkannya kering, rasa haus yang kuat menyiksa kerongkongannya yang entah berapa lama tidak dialiri air.

Eren terkejut saat suara derit pintu mahogani disertai bayangan seorang pria muncul dibalik pintu. Mata Eren melebar saat melihat sosok pria pendek berambut arang masuk dengan membawa segelas air. Wajah pucat pria itu semakin terlihat pucat saat dia berada dalam balutan kemeja dan celana bahan hitam.

"Sensei."

Pria serba hitam yang ternyata Levi itu tidak langsung menjawab. Dia hanya menatap datar bocah yang tengah bersandar di ranjang itu. Kaki jenjangnya yang telanjang tak dibalut oleh alas apapun melangkah pelan menapaki lantai marmer, mendekati ranjang dimana Eren berada. "Kau sudah bangun, bocah?"

"Ini dimana? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

Levi duduk dipinggir ranjang, menyerahkan segelas air yang dia bawa pada Eren. Memberi isyarat dengan gestur menyuruh Eren untuk minum. Tanpa pikir panjang Eren langsung meminumnya dengan rakus. Mengaliri tenggorokannya yang menjerit minta dibasahi.

"Dirumahku. Akhirnya kau sadar juga setelah 2 hari pingsan, wajar saja karena ini pertama kalinya kau mabuk."

Eren terkejut membuat air yang dia minum masuk ke saluran pernafasannya, "UHUK ... UHUK ... UHUK ..."

"Apa kau bilang? 2 hari?! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?!" Eren bicara setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi orang tuaku jika aku ada disini?" Levi hanya diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Eren. Hal itu membuat Eren tidak sabar. Meletakkan gelas ke nakas samping ranjang dengan asal, Eren segera mencari ponselnya yang dia taruh di saku celana mengabaikan kepalanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut. Sudah 2 hari dia pingsan tanpa kabar. Pasti ayah dan ibunya cemas mencarinya. Eren panik, dia tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya cemas. Dia harus secepatnya mengabari orang tuanya.

Iris kelabu Levi mengikuti gerak gerik Eren yang tengah mengacak-acak kamarnya. Membiarkan bocah brunette itu mencari di seluruh bagian kamar dan menjadikan kamar yang semula rapi itu berubah berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Dengan gerakan tergesa, Eren mencari baju dan celananya, dimana dalam saku celana itu tersimpan ponselnya. Tapi nihil. Tak ditemukannya benda pipih itu dimanapun bahkan pakaiannya juga raib. "Katakan dimana kau menyimpan ponselku?!" Iris hijaunya menatap Levi sejenak sebelum mulai mencari lagi, kali ini didalam buffet.

"Sudah kubuang."

Mata Eren membulat, jawaban singkat dengan nada datar dari Levi berhasil membuat Eren naik pitam. Apa dia bilang? Ponselnya dibuang?! Kenapa ponselnya dibuang? Dengan penuh emosi Eren merenggut kerah kemeja hitam milik Levi. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! Kenapa kau membuang ponselku?!" Wajah Eren memerah penuh emosi.

"Benda itu hanya akan mengganggu. Lebih baik dibuang saja." Levi menjawab santai membuat Eren semakin marah.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Memang apa hakmu melakukannya? Aku harus menghubungi orang tuaku, BRENGSEK!" Sungguh ingin rasanya Eren menonjok muka datar gurunya ini yang sudah bertindak seenak jidatnya sendiri membuang barang milik orang lain.

Levi tidak banyak bereaksi, iris kelabunya hanya memandang tenang bocah yang tengah emosi didepannya. "Tidak kuijinkan kau menghubungi siapapun, bocah! Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini. Karena kau milikku."

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o FayRin D Fluorite o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Kediaman Jaeger.

Sudah dua hari Grisha mencoba mencari Eren. Semenjak malam itu Eren belum juga kembali ke rumah, dan ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi. Eren seakan hilang ditelan bumi. Apa Eren dirampok? Tapi tidak mungkin, karena motor sport hijau Eren ditemukan masih terparkir rapi di depan pub. Kalau memang perampokan pasti motor itu juga akan diambil, bukan?

Apa dia diculik? Tapi sampai sekarang pelaku penculikan belum menghubungi mereka untuk meminta tebusan. Minggat? Atas dasar apa Eren melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu? Eren tidak memiliki masalah apapun dengan kluarga, teman-teman atau sekolahnya. Jadi sebenarnya Eren dimana? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Orang tua Eren sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk menemukan Eren tapi hasilnya nihil. Mulai dari memasang iklan orang hilang dikoran sampai mencari ke seluruh wilayah Shiganshina. Tapi satu hal yang belum mereka lakukan yaitu melapor polisi karena mereka menganggap masih sanggup mencari sendiri. Teman-teman Eren pun ikut membantu mencari. Mereka adalah orang terakhir yang masih bersama Eren malam itu, mereka merasa ikut bertanggung jawab atas hilangnya Si pemuda brunette.

Diantara teman-teman Eren hanya Mikasa dan Armin yang merasa paling menyesal dan bersalah. Mereka langsung panik saat mengetahui Eren menghilang. Mikasa dan Armin telah mencari ke pub dimana Eren terakhir kali menghilang keesokan paginya, tapi tak ditemukan Eren disana, bahkan orang-orang di pub tersebut tidak mengetahui dimana gerangan bocah bermata hijau itu. Teman-teman Eren yang lain membantu pencarian dengan menyebar selebaran berisi foto Eren, dan mencari ke seluruh wilayah Shiganshina bersama orang tua Eren. Tapi sampai sekarang mereka tidak menemukan jejaknya.

"Kau dimana, Eren? Cepatlah kembali, nak." Carla menangis di sofa ruang tamu sambil memandangi foto Eren. Mengusap foto itu penuh sayang lalu memeluknya. Eren adalah anak satu-satunya yang sangat dia sayangi. Harapan masa depannya. Kini putra semata wayangnya itu menghilang. Carla tak pernah bisa tidur saat malam tiba, mencemaskan keberadaan anaknya. Apa Eren baik-baik saja? Dimana dia tidur? Apakah dia sudah makan? Dan berbagai pikiran buruk lainnya. Hati ibu manakah yang tidak pilu kehilangan buah hati satu-satunya?

"Tenanglah, Carla. Kita sudah berusaha mencarinya kemana-mana, kita juga sudah menyebar selebaran dan iklan di koran. Aku juga akan melapor polisi. Aku harap polisi bisa menemukan keberadaan Eren." Grisha mengelus pundak istrinya berusaha menenangkan.

"Temukan dia, Grisha, temukan Eren. Dia anak kita satu-satunya, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia hu .. hu.." Carla semakin histeris, Grisha tak kuasa memeluk dan mengelus punggung istrinya yang bergetar."Pasti Carla. Pasti. Aku ayahnya, aku juga tak ingin kehilangannya. Hanya dia putraku satu-satunya yang sangat aku sayangi. Aku pasti menemukan Eren. Meski harus mencari ke ujung dunia pasti akan kulakukan. Aku berjanji." Kedua orang tua itu menangis bersama. Saling memeluk dan menguatkan satu sama lain. Berusaha percaya bahwa Eren pasti kembali.

Mikasa dan Armin terdiam menatap pemandangan itu. Tanpa terasa air mata meleleh membasahi pipi mereka, meratapi penyesalan yang selalu datang terlambat. Seharusnya malam itu mereka tidak meninggalkan Eren sendiri.

.  
.

~ o0o ~ o0o ~ Birthday Night ~ o0o ~ o0o ~

.  
.

Eren mengernyit alisnya bertautan, tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan gurunya ini. Apa maksud orang ini? Miliknya? Apa orang ini mabuk? Sungguh dia benar-benar tidak mengerti ada apa dengan orang ini. Pertama ; ponselnya dibuang, garis bawahi, dibuang. Memang atas dasar apa pria ini berani membuang ponselnya? Satu-satunya alat komunikasinya saat ini. Kedua ; apa maksudnya dia akan tinggal disini? Sudah jelas disini bukan rumahnya. Dan yang terakhir yang membuat Eren makin tidak mengerti ; pria ini mengoceh bahwa Eren adalah miliknya? Miliknya apa? Memangnya dia barang yang bisa dimiliki seenaknya. HELL! Senseinya ini benar-benar sudah sinting!

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?! Kau membuang ponselku dan mengoceh ngawur, pak tua. Apa kau gila?! Otakmu bergeser, huh? Aku tidak peduli lagi, aku mau pulang sekarang juga!" Dengan kasar Eren melepas tangannya yang memegang kerah Levi dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar di kamar itu.

Hanya kurang beberapa langkah saja Eren akan mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik kuat dan dengan sekali sentakan tubuhnya terasa limbung. Sebelum tubuhnya menghantam kerasnya lantai marmer, sepasang tangan pucat menangkap tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya keatas pundak. Levi mengangkat tubuhnya begitu mudah dalam gendongan, seolah Eren hanya sebuah boneka kapas yang sangat ringan. Eren tersentak, tak menyangka tenaga gurunya yang bertubuh kecil ini mampu mengangkat tubuhnya yang jelas lebih besar.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Eren meronta dalam gendongan, kedua kakinya menendang-nendang udara, berharap Levi menjatuhkannya. Tapi sayang, hal itu tidak terjadi. Entah tenaga dari mana tapi Levi begitu kokoh menggendongnya. Mengeratkan kedua tangan pucat itu di pinggang Eren kuat, lalu dengan kasar menjatuhkan tubuh tinggi Eren ke ranjang. Eren langsung bersiap untuk kabur saat tubuhnya terhempas ke ranjang tapi terlambat, karena tiba-tiba Levi merenggut salah satu tangannya dan memborgolnya di kepala ranjang yang berjeruji emas. Eren membelalak.

"APA-APAAN INI, BAJINGAN?! LEPASKAN AKU!" Eren berteriak murka, dia benar-benar sangat marah. Wajahnya merah dan nafasnya memburu terbawa ledakan emosi. Dengan kedua kakinya dia berusaha menendang Levi sekuat tenaga. Tapi dengan sigap Levi menangkap kakinya lalu dengan cepat menindih tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Eren melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Levi dengan satu tangannya yang bebas, namun dengan sigap tinjuan itu ditangkap dan tangannya di cekal oleh Levi. Eren menggeram marah, melemparkan tatapan sengitnya pada Levi. Dia memandang pria itu penuh kebencian.

Levi merendahkan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan kepalanya disamping kepala Eren lalu menghirup aroma rambut brunette Eren. "Hm .. kau benar-benar liar, Eren. Tapi aku suka." Suara baritone Levi berbisik rendah di telinga Eren. Membuat Eren bergidik jijik.

"Kau orang tua gila! Apa maumu, hah?! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA, BANGSAT!" Eren masih berusaha melawan kungkungan Levi. Dia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna, di saat-saat seperti ini dia bisa kalah dari pria yang tubuhnya bahkan lebih kecil darinya. Kungkungan pria ini begitu kuat, kakinya di tindih oleh lutut Levi membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Ditambah borgol sialan yang membelenggu tangan kirinya. Sedang tangan kanannya yang tak terborgol dicengkeram erat oleh Levi. Eren benar-benar tak berdaya, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak. Disaat seperti ini berbagai pertanyaan melintas di kepala cokelatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa maunya orang ini? Kenapa Levi melakukan ini padanya? Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa lepas dan kabur? Semua membuatnya frustasi.

"Apa mauku, huh?" Levi menyeringai, "aku mau kau, Eren. Apa kau tahu, aku sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk hari ini?" Suara baritone rendah itu kembali terdengar kali ini disertai dengan kecupan dan jilatan pada daun telinga Eren.

Eren bergidik merasa begitu geli dan jijik saat daun telinganya dikulum dan dicium oleh Levi. Bulu kuduknya meremang. "KAU MENJIJIKAN! Cepat lepaskan aku! DASAR HOMO BRENGSEK!"

Levi kembali menyeringai geli lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Eren yang masih dipenuhi raut kemarahan. "Terima kasih pujiannya, sayang. Tapi asal kau tahu malam ini kau akan jadi milikku, Eren. Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu. Aroma darah dan tubuhmu begitu menggoda. Aku sangat menginginkanmu, tak pernah aku merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini. Kau membuatku gila." Mata kelabu Levi memandang Eren dengan tatapan lapar, matanya menjelajahi tubuh Eren yang terlentang di ranjang. Meneguk ludah saat irisnya menatap leher karamel Eren yang mengkilat karena keringat. Eren merasa jijik dan risih dipandangi seperti itu. Ingin rasanya dia mencongkel mata guru mesumnya ini.

Ketika mata jamrud Eren bersitatap dengan mata Levi, jantung Eren serasa berhenti saat dia melihat mata kelabu itu berubah menjadi merah darah. Merah darah yang begitu pekat. Seketika itu juga Eren ketakutan, iris jamrudnya membeliak lebar. Keberaniannya ciut hilang entah kemana. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sampai tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya terasa kaku. "Ka-kau ini makhluk apa sebenarnya?"

Eren menelan pertanyaannya saat dia menemukan jawaban. Gigi taring Levi. Ya, gigi yang selama ini tersembunyi itu kini memanjang melewati bibir pucat Levi. Gigi taring yang hanya memanjang saat 'makhluk itu' menemukan mangsanya. Nafas Eren tercekat dia tahu Levi itu apa, Levi adalah vampir!

"Ah ... kau benar-benar sempurna, Eren. Kau membuatku bergairah. Akan kujadikan kau milikku. Kaulah Mate yang telah lama kutunggu." Levi mengarahkan wajahnya ke leher Eren yang terbuka, menghirup dan mencium leher kecoklatan yang menggoda itu. Lalu mulai menjilatinya.

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN AKU!" Eren berusaha meronta. Menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan menghindari bibir Levi yang menjilati lehernya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang karena ketakutan.

Tangan Levi meraba dada kiri Eren. Menikmati bagaimana jantung itu berdetak dengan kencang jantung yang memompa darah Eren begitu cepat."Jantungmu berdetak kencang sekali, Eren, membuatku semakin haus," kecupan-kecupan Levi mendarat di ceruk lehernya, "aku rela menunggu lama untuk minum darah ini dan untuk memilikimu seutuhnya. Kalau bukan karena dewan vampir menetapkan aturan, bahwa vampir hanya boleh memilih Mate dari kalangan manusia yang sudah berumur 18 tahun. Aku pasti sudah memilikimu sejak dulu. Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kau masih bocah, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Aku rela menunggu dan mengawasimu dari jauh. Lalu saat kau masuk SMA aku menyamar menjadi gurumu untuk menutupi identitasku. Dengan kemampuanku yang bisa bertahan dibawah sinar matahari, bukan hal yang sulit berkeliaran di sekitarmu setiap saat. Dan akhirnya malam ini tiba, setelah sekian lama akhirnya malam ini kau akan jadi milikku selamanya." Mengangkat kepalanya Levi tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang tajam. Mata merahnya berkilat penuh nafsu. Lalu kembali membenamkan diri ke leher Eren.

Kepala Eren mendadak pusing. Diantara keterkejutan dan ketakutan, serta rasa geli dan jijik merasakan lehernya dijilati, dia masih bisa mencerna penjelasan Levi. Dan itu membuat Eren bertambah ketakutan. Levi adalah vampir?! Jadi selama ini dia diincar vampir? Diincar makhluk terkutuk itu sejak kecil? Memang dia punya dosa apa sampai mendapat kutukan seperti ini? Dan lagi, vampir itu berada di dekatnya selama ini. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa dia begitu bodoh? Sekali lagi Eren merasa tidak berguna. Eren berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, dia berharap ada seseorang diluar sana yang mendengar teriakannya lalu menolongnya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada seorangpun yang datang menolongnya.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu. Kau pikir ini dimana, huh? Shiganshina? Tidak ada siapapun disini, Eren. Hanya ada kita berdua. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu."

Eren masih berusaha memberontak sekuat tenaga, dia harus lepas dari makhluk buas ini. "TIDAK! TIDAK! TOLONG JANGAN BUNUH AKU!" Eren tidak mau mati. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Dia masih ingin bersama orang tua dan teman-temannya. Tapi sekuat apapun dia berusaha berontak nyatanya tubuhnya lemas, tenaganya seolah tersedot habis oleh rasa takutnya.

Levi membelai pipi Eren lembut. "Sstt ... Jangan takut, Eren. Kau tidak akan mati. Kau bahkan akan hidup abadi, sama sepertiku. Karena kau akan menjadi Mate-ku, pendampingku. Kita akan hidup abadi dalam kebahagiaan selamanya."

Levi tahu jika tindakannya salah, menculik dan memaksa Eren menjadi Matenya. Dia tahu sudah terlalu memaksakan cintanya pada Eren. Mungkin Eren tidak akan bahagia dengan semua ini. Tapi Levi juga tidak mau mundur, sudah banyak hal yang dia korbankan demi Eren. Dia tidak ingin melepaskan Eren begitu saja setelah penantian yang panjang. Levi bersumpah akan membuat Eren balas mencintainya, apapun caranya. Lagipula mereka hidup abadi dan masih ada banyak waktu untuknya menaklukan Eren, bukan?

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku tidak mau! Tolong lepaskan aku! Akan kulakukan apa saja asal kau melepaskanku." Seumur hidup Eren tidak pernah menangis, dia hanya menangis saat dia masih bayi, dia laki-laki sejati pantang baginya untuk menangis. Tapi sekarang, lelehan air mata turun dari iris jamrudnya. Dia benar-benar ketakutan. Yang dia inginkan hanya lepas dari makhluk ini, kembali pada orang tuanya dan menjalani kehidupan tenangnya seperti biasa. Jika dia bisa kembali dengan selamat, dia berjanji tidak akan berbuat nakal lagi. Tidak akan melanggar janji lagi. Dia akan menjadi anak yang baik. Eren benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kenakalannya menenggak alkohol akan berakibat sangat fatal baginya. Eren menyesal. SANGAT MENYESAL.

Levi menggeleng jemarinya masih setia membelai pipi Eren. "Tidak mungkin, karena kaulah yang kuinginkan. Aku menginginkanmu, Eren, aku mencintaimu. Mana mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja setelah 13 tahun menunggumu. Kau tahu, aku sengaja mencekokimu dengan minuman keras agar aku bisa membawamu kemari, mana mungkin kau kulepaskan. Tidak akan." Jemari dinginnya menghapus air mata di pipi Eren, lalu mengelus bibir Eren yang bergetar.

Dalam hati Eren benar-benar mengutuk dirinya yang masuk dalam perangkap Levi. Seharusnya malam itu dia tidak meladeni tantangan guru sinting ini. Sekarang menyesal pun sudah terlambat. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya berteriak dan menangis. Berharap pertolongan akan datang.

"Jangan menangis. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau bayangkan. Kau tidak akan kubunuh, aku hanya perlu menandaimu saja, lalu kau akan jadi milikku. Kita akan hidup abadi selamanya. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Eren." Merendahkan kepala bersurai arangnya Levi menjilat air mata di wajah Eren. Lalu mengecup bibir lembut Eren yang sejak tadi menggodanya. Mata Eren terbelalak lebar saat bibirnya dilumat oleh bibir dingin Levi. Sungguh menjijikan, Eren berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melepas ciuman paksa Levi. Sementara Levi terlihat sangat menikmati. Manis, bibir Eren terasa sangat manis membuat Levi ingin melumat bibir itu lebih beringas lagi.

"Mmhh ... " tanpa sadar desahan lolos dari bibir Eren. Membuat Levi semakin bernafsu. Tidak puas hanya mengecup bibir itu, Levi menjilatnya pelan sebelum melesakkan lidah kedalam mulut Eren dan mengobrak-abrik isinya. Ditambah tangan-tangan dingin Levi mulai menjamah tubuhnya, masuk disela-sela kemeja putih Eren dan mengelus sesuatu yang menonjol di dadanya dengan lembut. Eren menjerit di sela-sela ciuman. Mengerang antara rasa jijik dan rasa nikmat yang ingin dia ingkari. Getaran asing merambat keseluruh tubuhnya. Getaran yang begitu menjijikan baginya. Lelehan saliva mulai keluar diantara bibirnya yang tengah menyatu dengan milik Levi. Tubuhnya yang sudah lemas dari awal, sekarang bertambah lemas lagi karena perlakuan Levi. Eren nyaris pingsan, paru-parunya menjerit meminta pasokan oksigen. Seakan mengerti, Levi melepaskan ciumannya membentuk benang saliva yang menjembatani bibirnya dan bibir milik Eren. Nafas Eren terengah, jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan baru saja berlari.

"Ahh, bibirmu nikmat sekali ... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menandaimu, Eren." Ibu jari Levi mengelap sisa saliva dibibir Eren, lalu dengan gerakan sensual menjilati jarinya yang dipenuhi saliva milik Eren. Eren hanya menatap pemandangan sensual itu tanpa minat dengan tatapan jijik. Setelah puas tangan itu turun untuk membelai leher karamel Eren, menatap leher karamel itu agak lama lalu iris merahnya beralih memandang wajah Eren lekat. "Mungkin akan sedikit sakit tapi hanya sebentar. Kau harus tahan, Eren. Aku akan berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakitmu dengan memberimu kenikmatan."

Eren tidak mengerti apa maksud Levi? Eren sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah, dia baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Dan selama itu juga dia tidak makan. Tidak ada asupan yang masuk ke perutnya selama 2 hari membuat tubuhnya sangat lemah. Tenaganya terkuras saat dia melawan Levi tadi. Kini Eren hanya pasrah, jika hidupnya memang harus berakhir sampai disini, dia ikhlas. Eren berdoa semoga orang tuanya akan diberi ketabahan dan kesabaran setelah dirinya mati nanti. Dan memaafkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berbakti pada kedua orang tuanya ini. Hati Eren terasa sakit mengingat kedua orang tuanya itu. Eren menangis lagi, dia tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya, orang-orang yang disayanginya selamanya.

Levi tahu itu, sebagai vampir bangsawan berdarah murni Levi bisa membaca fikiran Eren. Levi sadar mungkin dia memang kejam telah merenggut Eren dari keluarganya. Tapi Levi berusaha mengabaikan kesedihan Eren, dia berjanji nantinya saat Eren menjadi Matenya, dia akan membahagiakan Eren hingga Eren lupa akan kesedihan dan melupakan keluarganya. Levi akan membuat Eren hanya memikirkan dirinya seorang.

Terlarut dalam kesedihan Eren tidak sadar jika Levi sudah membuka seluruh kancing kemejanya, dan mengelus lehernya. "Bersiaplah, Eren. Ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat sakral bagi kita. Penyatuan kita. Kau dan aku selamanya."

Eren tersadar saat lehernya kembali dijilat dan dikecupi, lalu tanpa aba-aba Levi menanamkan taring tajamnya ke leher karamel Eren. "AAAARGH!" Eren menjerit, Eren berteriak saat gigi tajam Levi menembus kulit lehernya. Rasa nyeri dan membakar tak bisa dialihkan oleh rasa nikmat, meski kedua tangan Levi tengah memilin kedua niplenya. Rasa sakit itu justru semakin kuat saat Levi menyedot darah dari lehernya. Rasa panas yang membakar menjalar dari gigitan itu. Barulah Eren mengerti apa maksud Levi dengan menandainya. Dia digigit. Darahnya disedot keluar oleh bibir pucat itu. Eren tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya makin lemas setelah cairan merah itu meninggalkan tubuhnya. Matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Levi terhanyut, terbuai oleh rasa manis darah Eren. Dia ingin terus menghisap darah itu. Darah Eren terasa nikmat saat melewati kerongkongannya. Darah itu begitu harum dan lezat, darah yang selama ini dia inginkan. Begitu memabukkan lebih dari semua minuman keras di dunia. Darah yang memuaskan rasa dahaganya. Vampir bisa mengenali Matenya dari aroma darah mereka dan Levi tahu Eren adalah Mate-nya semenjak pertama kali dia mencium aroma darah itu 13 tahun yang lalu. Aroma yang manis dan begitu memabukkan. Aroma yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya. Eren adalah satu-satunya Mate-nya. Takdir yang terpilih.

Levi tidak ingin membunuh Eren, meski dia masih ingin meminum darah itu sampai puas. Tapi Levi tidak ingin melihat Mate nya mati kehabisan darah, Levi sadar Eren masih manusia biasa. Sia-sia penantiannya jika bocahnya itu sampai mati. Levi melepaskan gigitannya dari leher Eren, sebelum Eren kehilangan kesadarannya. Memberi jilatan pada luka gigitan itu yang segera menutup setelah terkena air liurnya. Levi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat bagaimana rupa Eren sekarang. Levi mendapati wajah merah Eren dengan bibir yang agak terbuka. Matanya menyayu, efek dari anemia mendadak yang menyerang setelah darahnya dihisap. Seksi, huh? Dia tahu Eren memang luar biasa seksi. Tapi dari sekian banyak pemandangan itu, ada satu hal yang paling Levi ingin saksikan. Ya, perubahan wujud Eren. Vampir hanya bisa mengubah satu manusia saja menjadi vampir. Manusia yang terpilih menjadi Mate-nya.

Levi tidak akan melewatkan hal ini, perubahan wujud Mate-nya dari manusia biasa menjadi vampir sepertinya. Ini adalah saat-saat yang sakral baginya. Penandaan dan penyatuan. Levi takjub saat pelahan mata hijau Eren berubah menjadi merah darah, merah yang pekat sama seperti miliknya.

"AAARRGHH!" Eren memekik, menjerit sekuat tenaga merasakan tubuhnya bergejolak. Tubuhnya terlonjak merasakan rasa panas yang membakar yang menjalar dari leher ke seluruh tubuhnya. Eren meronta, jari-jarinya yang ditumbuhi kuku panjang mencakar-cakar sprei hingga robek, kedua kakinya yang menendang udara dengan dada terbusung. Kepalanya terbenam ke dalam bantal bulu angsa, mendongak dengan mata merah membelalak lebar. Keringat membanjiri tubuh Eren membasahi kemeja putih dan sprei dibawahnya.

Levi sangat menikmatinya, saat proses itu terjadi. Saat dimana iris hijau itu berganti merah darah dengan pelahan. Saat gigi taring Eren yang biasanya tak terlihat kini tumbuh melewati bibirnya. Saat dimana kulit karamel itu pelahan memucat. Melihat kuku-kuku tangan dan kaki Eren memanjang itu mencakar sprei hingga robek untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Melihat bagaimana tubuh itu meronta menahan sakit.

Beberapa menit setelah Eren merasakan kesakitan akhirnya Eren tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur, dada telanjangnya naik turun pelahan. Masa transisi dari manusia menjadi vampir telah Eren lewati. Menit-menit paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya telah berlalu. Mengubah kehidupan Eren selamanya. Eren bukan lagi seorang manusia. Sekarang Eren adalah seorang vampir, monster penghisap darah. Eren hanya terdiam menatap Levi dengan mata sepekat darah. Pandangannya kosong.

Levi tersenyum tulus. Sekarang Eren telah berubah menjadi vampir sepenuhnya, Levi telah menandainya menjadi Mate-nya, menjadi pendampingnya. Penantian panjangnya tidak sia-sia, sekarang Eren benar-benar telah menjadi miliknya. Miliknya selamanya.

Dibelainya pipi Eren yang tak lagi berwarna karamel itu dan didaratkannya ciuman lembut di bibir Eren. "Happy birthday and welcome in my life, Eren. My lovely Mate."

Dan setelah itu Eren tidak pernah kembali ke rumahnya lagi. Selamanya.

.  
.

FIN

.  
.

Keterangan =

1\. Footwork : gerakan yang dilakukan dengan mengandalkan kelincahan kaki. Bisa dilakukan dengan berdiri atau saat melakukan akrobat di lantai. Contoh gerakan footwork : 1-12 step, zulu spin, kick-outs, spindel, shuffle dll.

2\. Robotic : gerakan breakdance yang menyerupai gerakan robot yang kaku dan patah-patah.

3\. Breakdance : gaya tari jalanan yang muncul sebagai bagian dari gerakan hip hop diantara Africa-Amerika dan anak muda Puorto rico yang brutal pada tahun 1970. Biasanya diiringi musik hip hop atau remix.

4\. Windmild. : gerakan akrobatik dalam breakdance yaitu memutar kedua kaki ke udara dengan menggunakan badan sebagai tumpuan/ pondasi. Dilakukan dilantai dalam posisi tiduran.

5\. Black Russian : cocktail yang terbuat dari campuran vodka dan coffe liquere. Biasanya terdiri dari 3 bagian vodka dan 2 bagian coffe liquere, kadang dicampur dengan cola. Jika dicampur cola namanya berubah menjadi Dirty Black Russian.

6\. Old fashioned glass : gelas pendek tanpa kaki berdasar tebal. Memiliki banyak ukuran namun yang paling populer berukuran 200ml yang sering digunakan untuk menyajikan whisky dan minuman lain yang disuguhkan dengan es.

7\. Margarita : coctail yang terdiri dari campuran tequila, triple sec, jeruk limau dan jus jeruk. Berkadar alkohol tinggi sekitar 40%. Biasanya disajikan dengan garam dipinggir gelasnya.

8\. Jack rose.: classic cocktail populer didunia sejak tahun 1926. Campuran brandy, cherry, apple slice, apple jack, lime/lemon, dan grenadine.

.  
.

A/N : Fay merasa ngajarin mabok pas bikin fic ini :"" plis jangan dicontoh ya perilaku Eren diatas :D semua pengetahuan cuma bersumber dari google, jadi maaf klo ada yang tidak sesuai.

Huuftt... lap keringat, mijit jari dan tangan. Akhirnyaaa selesai juga ToT #cry Percaya gak percaya, Fay 3 minggu sendiri nggarap fic ini , lhoh ... sampai mengabaikan fic yang lain :" ) beneran.  
Akhirnya bisa slesei juga# mewek. Fay tau klo fic ini jelek tapi, jujur bagi Fay fic bener-bener nguras energi dan pikiran

Padahal awalnya cuma pengen bikin oneshoot kisaran 2k sampe 3k aja, tapi begitu diketik malah plotnya nambah2 terus dan saya gak bisa berenti nulis. Fay sempat panik pas tab nya hang dan eror karena word nya kebanyakan :"D Dan Fay sangat terkejut ternyata saya bisa bikin fic seperti ini. Sumpah ini pertama kalinya bikin fic nyerempet rate M. Padahal Fay pecinta fic rate T yg fluff, romantis dan manis. Horornya gagal tapi Fay harap kalian suka.  
.

Mind to review? Review please, biarkan saya tahu bagaimana kesan kalian membaca karya Fay ini. Profit seorang author itu hanyalah review, fav, follow. Karena itu segala bentuk apresiasi saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^ Apresiasi kalian adalah semangat bagi Fay.

.  
Oh ya HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO EREN. Semoga Eren canon ama Levi dan mereka tetap hidup sampe SnK tamat :"

Terakhir, Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^

27 maret 2016 


End file.
